Power of Weapon Upgrades
by YuriChan220
Summary: Priestess, Sword Maiden and Goblin Slayer encounter a dwarf girl who offers to upgrade their gear before leaving for the next town. Priestess x Sword Maiden. Yuri, Shoujo ai. Don't like, Don't read.


**Power of Weapon Upgrades**

**Pairing: Priestess x Sword Maiden**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters. **

It's another day, another adventure for Priestess and Sword Maiden...and Goblin Slayer himself, who once again is walking way ahead of them. He figures that the two girls would want some privacy since he's been noticing...things between them. Not that he cares, but he's still kind enough to leave them be whenever he can.

As for the two blondes, they've been talking and laughing the whole way through the forest, finding some loot on the way, like coins and materials for upgrading their gear. And fortunately, thanks to Goblin Slayer, there are no goblins or any other creature in sight while they are walking. Sword Maiden comes across another chest to find another item for upgrading her gear as well. After putting that in her pocket, both of the girls hear someone screaming for help. They run toward a bridge where there is a dwarf girl with an animal that refuses to come across the bridge.

"Come...on!" the dwarf girl cries. "Get moving, slowpoke!"

Priestess approaches the petite girl. "What's the matter?"

"This animal won't cross the bridge no matter how much I try to tell her, let alone do anything to make her go," the dwarf girl grumbles.

Priestess looks around and then straight ahead. "It's scared. There's something at the other side of the bridge that it doesn't want to encounter."

"Huh?" the dwarf girl raises an eyebrow.

Goblin Slayer is just standing beside the bridge, crossing his arms. He's probably waiting for this animal to move as well. Priestess turns toward the older blonde.

"Sword Maiden," she says. "Do you think you can cast your magic at those trees over there? The ones with the white trunks."

"I'll try." Sword Maiden draws her sword, chants something that no one can make out and then, a large bright cross appears near the white trunked trees and it shines so bright that it blinds whatever that was on those trees and falls down. Sword Maiden gasps softly as she sheathes her sword. "You were right..."

"Say~!" the dwarf girl exclaims. "You're pretty smart~!"

Priestess comes over toward the camel like animal to pet it. "You live around here?"

"Yeah," the dwarf girl replies. "I just so happen to take some supplies back to my home, which is right across that bridge over there."

"Does this animal have a name?" Priestess asks.

"Nope, never thought of one. It's just there to carry my supplies."

"What's yours?"

"Names Ruru. Pleased to meet ya~!"

"Name's Priestess," the younger blonde says. She gently coaxes the camel to stand up and whispers to it. The animal stands up and slowly walks across with Goblin Slayer, Ruru and Sword Maiden following.

"You know..." Ruru says to Sword Maiden. "That sword looks amazing, but...what if I were to tell you that I have something that'll totally make it look better?"

"You do this kind of stuff?" Sword Maiden asks.

"I was taught by my parents to craft weapons and upgrade them," the dwarf girl replies. "Heck, listen to this. I know this weapon of yours. You see that cross under the grip?" They make it across the bridge and Priestess helps put the supplies down. "That is something special. Hold on, I'll be right back to get the material."

Sword Maiden takes out her sword to examine the bottom handle. It has some kind of symbol that is shaped like the sun.

"You see, I have this right here," Ruru presents Sword Maiden a golden stone. "I was wondering what that was for until I found out a while ago that it's for the exact weapon as that."

"Oh, my," Priestess says as she rejoins her "big sister". "Can you really do those things?"

"Of course I can!" Ruru says. "Come on, let's get cracking!"

"Very well," Sword Maiden says. "I expect nothing less than a little improvement."

Sword Maiden places her sword on the table and the dwarf girl places the rock on the blade. She chants some kind of spell while waving her hands. Yellow light flashes on the blade and then the handle as it sparkles. When the dwarf girl waves her hands around in circles and then throws them down, the light disappears, spreading some sparkles and it renders the sword to look a bit improved. The blade looks twice as sharp as it is shinier and the handle is light blue now instead of dark blue.

"Oh!" Ruru hears some rustling. "Don't look now, but those creatures you blinded are back for more. Come on, give that sword a twirl~!"

The ones coming out of the bushes are some fat goblins with spiked clubs. Those were the creatures that Sword Maiden just so happened to make them fall to the ground from the white trunked trees. Sword Maiden readies her sword as they come to attack her.

They swing their clubs as their attacks seem to be heavy, but slow ones. Sword Maiden jumps out of the way and takes a swing of her sword. She slices one of the goblin's belly, cutting it like knife through butter and renders him being cut completely in half. Sword Maiden also notices that the sword seems to be a bit lighter than earlier. Another improvement since the upgrade. She can move a bit faster now. She dodges another goblin's attack, parries it and slices him with a X shaped attack, resulting the goblin being cut immediately into shreds before he can react. The last fat goblin charges at her with his club in hand. She dive rolls away once he does an overhead, but misses.

Sword Maiden turns around and stabs him in the back, going all the way through until it sticks out of his chest. She raises it up high, cutting the upper part of his body and then collapsing, leaving out 3 bags of coins as result of defeating him.

"Very impressive~!" Ruru claps her hands. "That's the power of the sword!"

"Onee-I mean, Sword Maiden!" Priestess quickly corrects herself, having almost forgotten that they revert to their secret names when they are alone, and jumps up and down. "That is awesome!"

"Thank you, dear Priestess," Sword Maiden says.

"I can upgrade your gear if you'd like," Ruru says to Priestess. "then, your party can be on your way."

"I'd love that~!" the younger blonde nods her head.

Priestess sets her staff down on the table and gets out the items needed for upgrading. The dwarf girl cracks her knuckles and works her magic to make it neater and stronger than it was before. A white glow appears on the staff as she waves her hands around after setting the required materials next to it. After throwing her hands down and chanting a spell, the glow stops with sparkles scattering. The orb is slightly bigger, plus the golden rings seem to be glowing a little. The handle seems to have a softer grip, easier to handle, plus it's lighter colored than usual.

"Your healing power shall be twice as powerful now," Ruru says. "Meaning, your healing will be faster. Plus that, your light magic is more powerful as well."

"Really!? That's amazing!" Priestess exclaims. "I can't thank you enough!"

"I'm just doing my job," the dwarf girl says with a confident smile.

"You have our eternal gratitude," Sword Maiden says. "Now which way is toward the next town?"

"Just a couple miles from my place. Follow that path over there," Ruru points to her right to see a trail going down hill.

"Awesome! Thanks, Ruru-san!" Priestess says.

After waving good-bye to the dwarf girl, the party continues their journey toward the next town and thankfully, thanks to Sword Maiden defeating those goblins, she received more loot, meaning coins so they can afford to stay at another inn. Priestess is happy about that and hugs her "big sister".

"We're stronger than before, aren't we, Onee-sama?"

"We sure are, Priestess-chan," Sword Maiden replies. "Ruru-san did a nice job, actually."

"I wonder if there will be more blacksmiths."

"Possibly. The next town should have one of those if we need more upgrades."

"Awesome!"

****Late That Night****

After eating a yummy dinner at the inn, Priestess and Sword Maiden go into a room while Goblin Slayer found his own. They get undressed, share a bath together and then dry off to climb into bed, naked with the warm covers covering their glorious bodies. However, Priestess is not ready to sleep just yet.

"Is something the matter, Priestess-chan?" the older blonde asks.

"Well…it's just that…" Priestess sits up as she taps her fingers nervously. "Seeing you with that blindfold…"

"Hm? Does it bother you?"

"A little…" Priestess replies. "Listen, I understand you're partially blind, but is it alright if it's just…you and I…can I see your beautiful eyes? I know I've seen them before. I want to see them again. Just for me to gaze upon properly."

Sword Maiden smiles. "I understand. Besides, I'm not fully blind. I am able to make out what I see, so I will look into your eyes whenever I want, Priestess-chan."

"Thanks, Onee-sama~!"

The older blonde undoes her blindfold, revealing her beautiful light blue eyes. She then caresses her lover's cheek as she leans closer. "Is that better?"

"Yes!" the younger blonde nods her head as she places her hand on top of her "big sister's". "That's much, much better! I can now look into your eyes all I want~!"

"And so you shall~" Sword Maiden leans in and presses her lips against her girlfriend's and Priestess immediately returns the favor.

Hands intertwine while tongues dance around each other while soft moans are heard from both of them. They pull away after almost a minute of kissing to catch their breath.

"Onee-sama…~!"

"Priestess-chan…!"

They dive in for more just briefly before pulling away and then pull the covers as they lie down on the bed again. The younger blonde snuggles against her "older sister's" breasts to use them as pillows while Sword Maiden strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead after.

"Good night, Priestess-chan~" she whispers.

"Mmmmm…good night…Onee…sama….zzzzz…"

**A/N: This is heavily inspired by God of War 4 where Kratos gets his first upgrade on his Leviathan Axe by Brok, the dwarf. The rest is all my idea. Hehe! I'm an inspired girl! Don't judge me~! XD**

**Oh, and also, I really want Sword Maiden to be fearless and willing to fight instead of being a coward. After all, she's the gold-ranked adventurer, so she's very powerful to say the least. XD Why would anyone want it to go to waste? **

**Anyways, please praise my hard work as always. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
